


Excuses (Coffee Shop AU)

by mysterysiria



Series: Teen Wolf Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterysiria/pseuds/mysterysiria
Summary: You meet Isaac, a tall barista who tells you about the flowers they sell in Beans & Buds.





	Excuses (Coffee Shop AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, requested by an Anon Reader on Tumblr.

It smells like a different a country whenever I walk inside Beans & Buds. What I love about this place aside from being a 2-in-1 shop, is that they always play jazz songs. Right now, Norah Jones is singing in the background, and I’m lining up at the coffee shop part of the place, getting lost at the beauty of the flowers displayed in the other room.

When it’s finally my turn to order, a tall, lanky guy greets me. His wavy hair really accents his jawline.

“Hi there, what can I get you?” He says smiling, and I look at his nametag and tell him my order.

“Hi, Isaac, I’ll have an Earl Grey tea. I’ll have that for here, please.” 

“Sure. Can I get your name, please?”

“Yeah, it’s Y/N,” I answer him and he smiles as I spell out my name for him. He then asked me if there’s anything I wanted to add to go with my tea. I said no, and then he told me how much I needed to pay. After the transaction, I look around at the flower shop while waiting for my tea. Placed nicely on separate buckets of water are tulips, which I love, and lots of roses, chrysanthemums, peonies, and others I don’t recognize as much. 

“Find anything you like?” Suddenly, Isaac’s figure appears behind me. He’s much taller when closer. His smile shows impudence. But I try to ignore it.

“Well, I like everything,” I say to him like a little girl, completely elated and in love in the presence of flowers. “Tulips are my favorite though.”

“Yeah, mine too,” Isaac says suddenly. I look at him and smile. It looks weird that he’s being too confident about this. He looks cute though.

“Really? Do you know what tulips mean, Isaac?”

“Well, they’re different for every color. The red ones are for passionate or perfect love, purple is for royalty, pink is more like your affection towards family and friends. And yellow’s for unrequited love.”

“Impressive. You’ve done your research,” I say to him smiling.

“Of course,” He says smiling confidently, running his hand through his wavy hair. “So…what’s your favorite color?”

“Of tulips?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. That - that’s what I meant,” He stutters. “Not…not your personal favorite color.” I just smile at him and say, “I love the purple ones the most.” Suddenly, my name is called in the counter, interrupting our conversation. Isaac is obviously unamused that our little talk was cut short.

“Oh, that’s my tea. It was great talking to you, Isaac,” I say to him smiling and approach the counter to claim my tea.

I come back the next day, bringing my puppy. The people from the animal rights movement would probably hate me for using my dog as a conversation starter. Could they blame me? Isaac is adorably awkward and I’m a sucker for guys like that.

As I arrive in Beans & Buds, the place is packed with people and I am left standing uncomfortably, carrying my puppy, and looking for a table.

“Hi, Y/N, let me help you find a table,” Isaac appears again out of nowhere and makes my puppy bark.

“Hey, thanks, Isaac,” I say with a smile. He rustles around the coffee shop. His tall figure towering the tables. It doesn’t take him long before he finds a spot at the center of the room. There’s a round table with one chair. He waves at me and then I hurry walking as if somebody would take the table while he stands beside it. “You’re a lifesaver,” I say to him and place my purse on the table. He just smiles at me, clearly pleased with himself, and he’s about to say something but then his boss calls him from the counters. Isaac excuses himself with an embarrassed expression and walks quickly towards his boss.

“Isaac!” His co-worker yells, and I notice that that guy is not having a good day. His voice is so loud that I could hear him talk from where I’m standing. “You’re a barista, not a host. Now stay at the bar and make coffee.” I can’t help but keep watching Isaac. Poor guy. He glances at me before walking back inside the floor and stands behind the espresso machine. 

I carry my puppy with me when I go to the counter and a girl named Malia takes my order. I order for a cup of Flat White. Isaac starts steaming milk for my drink when he says to me, “How come you’re not having Earl Grey today?” I spot Malia on the register rolling her eyes at Isaac but smiles.

“Just my mood today,” I say and also look at Malia as if I’m also talking to her. 

“So…so those are your favorite drinks? Earl Grey and Flat White?” Isaac asks and Malia gives me an obvious look saying that Isaac could really do better in making small talk. She doesn’t get tired of rolling her eyes whenever Isaac says something.

“Most times yes,” I say nodding. Malia finishes the transaction for me as I pay her and tells me to wait behind the bar.

“That’s a really cute dog,” Isaac says to me while he waits for the espresso shot to finish pouring. “What breed is it?”

“Thanks! She’s a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel,” I say, petting my puppy. “Her name’s Nutmeg.”

“What a cool name,” He says and then hands me my drink. “Here you go, one Flat White for Y/N.”

“Thanks, Isaac,” I say to him and grab my coffee. An hour later, I notice him take a break from his shift and when he looks in my direction, I wave at him and ask him to sit down with me. He gladly sits down and pets Nutmeg.

“I hope you don’t mind hanging out with me during your break,” I say to him.

“No, it’s fine. I like talking to you.” He says. “Your puppy is adorable. Can I hold her?” I said yes and gave Nutmeg to him. Isaac lets Nutmeg chase his hand while he carries her on one arm. “She’s so playful. I’ll bet Rocket would love to play with her.”

“Oh, you have a dog too?”

“Yeah, he’s a mix of a Labrador and Golden Retriever. A real family man,” He says and we continue talking about our dogs and what we love about them. His break lasted just for fifteen minutes and he’s behind the espresso machine again. I’m having a great day so far, and Isaac is a huge part of it. Unfortunately, I’ll have to leave and take Nutmeg for a walk. 

I head towards the bar to wave Isaac goodbye, hoping he’d finally ask me out. As he spots me approaching, he smiles at me.

“Leaving already?” His expression a little dismayed.

“Yeah, Nutmeg needs her walk,” I answer him.

“I see,” He says nodding at me, thinking of another thing to say. We basically stare at each other for two seconds until words start blurting out of my mouth uncontrollably.

“Hey, do you wanna go out with me sometime?”

Isaac almost drops the jug of milk he’s holding and puts it on the bar counter. He stands really near me now and he’s trying to catch his words. He nods at my question but then says, “Y/N…I’m impressed.” That brings out a chuckle from me.

“So…is that a yes?”

“A yes??? It’s a hell yes!” The girl interrupts us, completely embarrassing Isaac in front of me. Isaac blushes as he glares at the girl and whispers to her, “Will you just let me handle this?” And then he looks at me again with that embarrassed smile. The girl rolls her eyes and shakes her head before walking away.

“I’d love to go out with you, Y/N. Been dying to ask you, actually,” He says, coming clean. “You free tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Meet me at the park at 4? We’ll wait by the fountain. Bring your dog,” I say to him, my eyes almost glued to his blue ones. I wave him goodbye before heading out. 

The following afternoon, Nutmeg and I head to the park at quarter past three. We arrive at exactly 4 PM. Nutmeg and I sit on a bench by the fountain and I just play with her. It didn’t take long, and Isaac arrives with his dog, Rocket.

“I brought you something you like,” Isaac says and hands me a small bouquet of vibrant purple tulips.


End file.
